


Balance the Sky

by dedougal



Series: That Star Can Twinkle [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, teen wolf bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wasn’t proud of the fact he avoided Stiles for the next week and a half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "full moon".

Danny wasn’t proud of the fact he avoided Stiles for the next week and a half. He ducked out of his way at school, pleaded out of practice, stayed home. He was honest enough to admit to himself that he was avoiding Stiles and not pretending that he was just taking time to process. Sometimes Danny wondered why he was just quite so pragmatic.

Practical. His boyfriend had once spat it at him like an insult. Danny had quite liked the description, to be fair. But sometimes he wished he was a little more romantic, a little more willing to say damn the consequences and ride off into the sunset on some kind of white steed. He was sure he could carry off the romance novel look. Maybe not the long hair.

Werewolves existed. His best friend was one. His boyfriend – possible boyfriend. Guy he was potentially going to be dating – wasn’t but was up to his pretty little neck in their business. Of being werewolves. Danny had spent a bit of time wondering when his life strayed that far from normal. 

It was Chem that made up his mind. Harris was being an evil dick to Stiles, again, and that bizarre warm feeling of protectiveness made Danny want to slip into romance hero mode again. And this time he went for it. 

“Mr Harris? I don’t think I got number eight right?” Danny angled his book towards the teacher, drawing his attention away from Stiles whose bruises were starting to fade now, leaving his skin splodged with sickly yellow. He was moving easier too. But he looked exhausted, dark rings around his eyes. Which made the grateful look he shot in Danny’s direction easy to take.

Danny kept Harris’s attention until just about the end of the class, letting Stiles slip into a place between a doze and a meditative trance.

“So. Doing anything tonight?” Danny swallowed against the dryness in his throat.

Stiles grinned. “Nope. Full moon. All furry beasts will be safely contained. And I don’t even need to chain them up.” Danny raised an eyebrow at that. Sometimes Stiles left these openings so wide that a truck could drive through. And, though he was sore pressed, Danny didn’t take advantage. Stiles’s cheeks still reddened and his mouth hung open for a moment. That was something Danny definitely wanted to take advantage of.

“You, me, movies. You can come to mine or…?” Danny hoped Stiles would be able to work it out. He’d met Danny’s sister after all.

Stiles lived up to his IQ for a little bit of a change. “My dad’s on night shift – which sucks. You could… Come keep me company?”

“Like the perfect gentleman?” Danny let his wicked side seep into the smile. What? His maybe boyfriend had the perfect no adults around situation now and again and Danny would be more than willing to take advantage of that.

“Nope. No gentlemen invited.” Stiles shook his head that bit too enthusiastically. It was – fuck – it was cute as all get out. Danny leaned in close, pressing his shoulder against Stiles. They weren’t quite in the whole PDA place yet but there was a definite nod to it with the way Stiles’s eyes caught on Danny’s mouth. “No werewolves either.”

 

The moon was definitely full. Danny watched it as he drove along the street towards Stiles’s. It was really round. And big. And apparently a source of constant and complete chaos in the life of his date. His boyfriend. Stiles. The fact Danny – so left brain it hurt, according to every personality test ever – was having an issue putting a label on what they were doing was enough to suggest that this was already messed up. Danny rested his forehead against the steering wheel as he parked outside the Stilinski house. Romantic hero time, apparently.

 

Stiles’s phone was ringing right next to Danny’s ear. Because Danny’s head was on Stiles’s pillow and Stiles’s phone was sitting on top of the nightstand. Stiles was also pretty close to the ringing nuisance but he was more focused on Danny than anything. Danny’s mouth, to be precise. With little digressions along Danny’s jawline and down Danny’s neck and now Danny was referring to himself in the third person. He tore his own mouth from where it was finding the sensitive spot behind Stiles’s ear.

“You gonna answer that.” Danny asked. His voice was a little wrecked, soft, low and rough. And if Stiles moved his hips in that artless, uncoordinated, awesome way again, his voice was only going to get worse.

“Do I have to?” Stiles looked over to the phone, biting his lip, before returning his attention to Danny. He seemed caught then, eyes darkening almost immediately. Stiles was dipping down to reapply his focused lips when the ringing started up again. Stiles sat up, ass nestling against Danny’s crotch and grabbed the cell. “What?”

Danny could see a flash of pale skin where Stiles’s shirt had rucked up. Magnetized, his hands drifted there. He was just checking on Stiles’s bruises. His injuries. It was professional. Medical. Danny ran his hands over the hollow of Stiles’s hipbones, fit his palms over the spurs. Stiles let out a strangled noise. 

“No!” He shouted. Danny lifted his hands off only to find his left one trapped by Stiles’s free hand. “Not you. Yes, you!” Stiles was smiling at Danny, at odds with the vehement refusal he was trying to convey to whoever was on the other end of the phone. “I’m on a date. I’m in my house and I’m on a date if I say it’s a date.” There was a pause and then Stiles’s shoulders started to slump. “Yeah. Yes. Okay, I said yes.” Stiles tapped the phone off and threw it onto the bed. 

“Trouble?” Danny’s mind was ticking over, too fast to follow. It was like the final lines of code were slotting into place.

“Not yet. But Scott wants me to do some research and he said, I quote, since I don’t have anything better to do during the full moon, I could…” Stiles trailed off, flailing his hands in frustration. “I’m sorry. I want to-“

“I could help.” Danny tried to make it casual, shrugged a little. “I’m not sure about the whole running and hurting yet.” Danny tried to shrug off the potential threat, although he could feel a cold thread unraveling in his gut at the thought. “But research sounds like… I like computers, you know.”

The room was quiet. Stiles was oddly still, looking like Danny had offered to pull down the full moon and hand it over. And there was that glimpse of the cool general Danny had seen – the one who defended his friends, stood his corner against things bigger, faster and nastier than Danny could probably imagine. The brains of the operation.

“We could take breaks. Frequently?” Stiles arched his eyebrows, coming to his decision.

Danny smoothed Stiles’s shirt back down, taking his time. “Incentive, right? Reward?”

Stiles grinned, lopsidedly. Then he leaned down and pressed Danny back against the pillow again. “And we don’t have to get started right away.”


End file.
